


Penetrate

by Marvelicious (Jayjaybe)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/pseuds/Marvelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's trying to go at his pace, to take things slow, and that's the only reason she hasn't jumped his bones outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetrate

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, characterization taken mostly from the comics.

He wakes in the middle of the night, and Natasha is instantly alert. She's expecting trouble - a nightmare, perhaps, or the sudden, disorienting alertness of someone unknowingly ripped from sleep, but when he ceases to jackknife from their bed, Natasha counts her breaths and feigns sleep. Bucky's body is hot against hers with the exception of his metal arm, but it isn't until he shifts that she realizes what must have woken him.

The hard line of his cock brushes against the top of her thighs as he tries to disentangle himself, and it's certainly not the first time that Natasha has woken up with him pressed against her. As he recovers, it's becoming more and more frequent.

She hasn't quite told him she likes it yet though.

He's such a light sleeper that it rarely goes anywhere, but one memorable night after a long mission Bucky had slept like the dead, and he'd shifted against her until he came. A few slow rocks of his hips, her name - Natalia - nearly unintelligible, and that was all; Natasha had lay there as still as she could so as not to wake him, and felt her panties grow damp as she'd listened to his unsteady breathing.

She's trying to go at his pace, to take things slow, and that's the only reason she hasn't jumped his bones outright. Because Natasha wants Bucky with a fervor she would have thought impossible with anyone else.

It's been something close to sixty years, and while she's had other lovers in the meantime, she can still remember the feeling of his hands on her: her tutor, her soldier, her first and best lover.

Before she can think better of it, Natasha moves with him, molding her body back against his as if she's seeking out his warmth in her sleep. Too late, she realizes that he won't be fooled, or perhaps Natasha's done caring.

"Natalia," he pleads, voice low and rough with sleep.

She doesn't think Bucky makes a conscious decision that brings him to press against her, but Natasha encourages it, curving her spine to give him more resistance. His hardness fits perfectly in the cleft of her ass, and she sighs along with him.

He mouths at the back of her neck, where her hair alternately sticks and curls with sweat from sleeping curled against his warm chest, and shifts his hips again. "Natalia," he repeats. The huff of breath on her skin sends pleased shivers down her spine, and sets Natasha to throbbing. "Please tell me you want me."

She's never wanted anyone more.

"Always," she whispers back. It feels right - intimate - to stay quiet and gentle like this, and Natasha teases herself by grinding against him so much slower and more fleetingly than she's tempted.

He's wrapped around her, metal arm filling the space between the bed and the curve of her waist and curling up along her stomach to hold her to him. "You're so beautiful," he confesses, just as softly - his breath on her neck - as if he can't believe she's even in his arms, let alone his.

Natasha never would have imagined herself one for tenderness, but she won't pretend that the vulnerability he gives to her doesn't set off butterflies in her stomach, or that she doesn't want him however he'd have her. That his first instinct has always been to cherish her like she's something more precious than he's ever known...

She finds his hand beneath the covers, and Natasha curls her fingers around his. She guides him to her breast, and Bucky doesn't disappoint; he takes her silent instruction, circling the pad of his thumb across her nipple and squeezing gently - "Yes," she sighs, clasping her hand over his to encourage him further, "James, please."

It's still nowhere near enough. Natasha continues to move with him, and she's tempted to lead his fingers further down her body already, between her legs where she's positively dripping for him - but she doesn't want to push Bucky too far, or too fast either.

Natasha settles for twisting her head back so she can kiss him, a slow, sensual brush of lips and tongues. His hips jerk against hers, his cock twitching with the contact; she can feel just how much he wants her and it's a heady thing. Natasha gives in to the pleasure and arches her spine, curling against him as roughly as she's wanted to -

"Nat, wait," Bucky breaks their kiss to choke out, stilling against her. She doesn't catch the significance in his tone at first, and then it's too late: Bucky shudders - a full-body thing that Natasha can feel everywhere they're pressed together - and then he's pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck to hide his face, and Natasha can feel the wetness against her lower back.

He groans, "fuck," half into the space between her shoulder blades and the pillow, and Natasha thinks that she should have realized. Stamina of a super soldier or not, they've got no reason to believe he's gotten off in something like that same sixty years. She reaches back over her shoulder to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"We can try again in a minute," she reminds him, trying not to sound too amused, "Was it good at least?"

Bucky says nothing for a moment, and then he laughs. He loosens his grip so she can turn around to face him, and if he looks a bit exasperated at least he's not too upset about it. "Best I've had in over half a century," he allows, angling his head to give her a peck on the lips that quickly turns less chaste. His fingers toy with the waistband of her panties. "Shall I return the favor?"

Natasha licks her lips and feels his cock jump against her thigh, already making a valiant effort to rise - back - to the occasion. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
